A New Adventure
by heromaster
Summary: Goku jr ask Shenron to send him to another world. but is he ready for what lie ahead? Goku jr X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dragon ball GT and Queen's blades crossover **

**Please enjoy**

**I do not Own Dragon ball GT or Queen's blades**

**Ch 1: a New adventure**

Goku Jr was look for the last dragon ball so he can ask Shenron for a wish. He look all over for it then he saw a small light. He turn around and saw the five star ball was sitting there.

"I Found you" Goku Jr said

He then flew back to his house and pull out a bag that had the other six dragon balls, then he put them all together and said the these words.

"Arise Shenron I call you to grand my wish" Goku Jr said

Then the dragon balls begin to glow the a bright light appear. After the light die down the light form a dragon and a man was sitting on top it head.

"I am Shenron and this is Son Goku and we are here to grand your wish" Said the dragon

Goku Jr think about it for a good five mins then he had an wish.

"Shenron and Son Goku, My wish is this I want to go to another world" Goku Jr said

Son Goku couldn't help but smile about how much His Great Grandson has change. Back then he was a

Big cry baby but now that ten years had pass he grew up and ready for anything.

"Very well I understand" Shenron said

Then Goku stop Shenron

"What is the Matter Son Goku?" Shenron ask

"We got to give him a way back to his own world, I got an idea why don't you wish that you have to power to travel between worlds" Goku said

"That is a great idea Grandpa" Goku Jr said

Goku Jr look at Shenron

"Is that what you wish for?" Shenron ask

Goku Jr nod his head yes

"Very well I understand" Shenron said

Just then Shenron's eyes begin to glow red the in a beam of light Goku Jr was send to other world and the Dragon ball shot up to the sky the disapper across the world.

Now a New story of Dragon ball GT Begins.

**To Be Continued **

**I hope you like it Ch 2 will be up soon until then send me a PM or Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Goku Jr Vs Airi

**Welcome back readers **

**I hope you enjoy this ch**

**CH 2: Goku Jr Vs Airi**

On their way back to the world of the Dragons Goku couldn't help but to think about his Grandson and why he wanted to leave the world he came from.

"Is Something Wrong Goku?" Shenron ask

Goku didn't answer he keep look up at the pass clouds. Then he said something

"I am just worry about Goku Jr that all" Goku said

"Is that all that worry you?" Shenron ask

Goku close his eyes. Then reopened them

**In the world of the Kais**

King Kai was fast asleep when he heard a voice

"Hey King Kai are you there!" Goku yell

This cause King Kai to Jump out of his bed and landed on the ground. Rubbing his head he got up and answers.

"Oh Goku long time no Hear or See, how are you my friend?" King Kai ask

Goku had a big smile on his face

"It good to hear from you Again King Kai. Can you do me a favor?" Goku ask

King Kai had a confuse look on his face about his friend Favor.

"Sure Goku but what is it?" King Kai ask

Goku didn't wanted to tell King Kai at First but he knew that if Goku Jr is anything like him then he someone to help him.

"Could you watch my Grandson for me please," Goku said

King Kai was even more Confuse then before. Then he looks up at the sky.

"Um Goku why are you asking me to Watch over your Grandson?" King Kai ask

Goku told King Kai that he granted his Grandson a wish to go to a other world.

"Goku did you ask him why he wanted to leave?" King Kai ask

Goku rub the back of his head and answer.

"No" Goku said

King Kai fell down in a very funny way. Then got back up.

"Okay Goku, I will do this favor but you own me big time" King Kai said

Goku had an big Smile on his face.

"Thanks a lot King Kai" Goku said

King Kai shocks his head back and fort.

"Wait where did you send him anyway?" King Kai

Again, Goku rub the back of his head.

"I don't Know" Goku said

King Kai was shock if not mad at Goku

"What do you mean you don't Know, you and Shenron have fuse together how the hell do you don't know?" King Kai ask

Goku didn't answer.

"Goku?" King Kai

When King Kai try to talk to him again. He Sense a very powerful Ki

"What in the world was that" King Kai said

**Meanwhile in other world**

A Young Elf Girl was walking through the forest when she saw a bright light coming from the end of the Forest.

"Huh what was that" Said the young elf girl

The young Elf girl race to where light touch down. When she got there, she saw a young human with a monkey tail on the ground knock out.

"Oh No I hope he is okay" said the young elf girl

As she was going to help him a girl wearing a Maid Outfit with red hair wielding a scythe, stop her.

"Oh my it look like we meet again" Said the red head

"You are the one attack Nowa" Nowa said

Airi look at Nowa

"It look like you forgotten what happen last time but this time I am going to suck the energy out of you" Said the Red head

"Never!" Nowa said

Nowa and the Red head begin to fight. As they, where fighting Goku Jr woke up and saw to girls fighting.

"Ow what is going on" Goku Jr said

Goku Jr got up and when over to where the fight was at. However, as he was running he saw someone fly the same way. Then Goku Jr got the idea to fly, he jump into the air then started to fly

"Much better" Goku Jr said

The Battle between Nowa and Airi continued Nowa was losing. Not only she was badly hurt she had nowhere to run.

"Now you are mine" Said the red head

She picks up Nowa and kisses her but at the same time she was draining her life energy.

"I can't Move" Nowa Thought

Just in time Goku Jr, use his Ki to push the red head back. As he did this, he went to Nowa side to see if she was okay.

"Hey Miss are you okay?" Goku Jr ask

Nowa open her eyes to see a young man with black hair tie up with a red headband on his for head.

"Yes Nowa is fine" Nowa said

Goku Jr look into Nowa eyes cause them both of their faces to turn red. However, it was short live with the red head got back up.

"Who are you?" the red head ask

Goku Jr got stand up and looks at the red head. Then he answers her.

"I am Son Goku Jr and I will not allow you to hurt anyone else" Goku Jr said

The red Head look at Him with a confuse look on her face.

"Well Mr. Goku you are in my way" Said the red head

Goku Jr didn't said anything. Then he started to walk over to her when he until they are face to face.

"Let see how good you are" The red head said

"Before we start could you tell me your name?" Goku Jr ask

The red head was shock that someone wanted to know her name.

"My Name is Airi" Airi Introduced herself

Airi and Goku Jr jump back then started to fly toward each other then Goku Jr Stop then jump into the air. Airi follow him.

"Oh my you can fly?" Airi ask

Goku Jr didn't said anything he just fly towards Airi. Airi move out the way in time then she swing her scythe towards the young Saiyan head but he move out of the way. Then he fire an energy beam at her, however she block it with her Scythe.

"What the Hell was that" Airi said to herself

Airi try to attack Goku Jr again but this time Goku Jr block her attack the he kick her in the gut sending her fly to near by tree. Airi was have an hard time keeping up with Goku Jr. Not only she was losing to a man she was losing energy.

"Hey are you okay?" Goku Jr ask

Airi was shock

"Why is he worry about me? We are enemies" Airi said to her self

Goku Jr flew down to where Airi was. He ran to her and gave her a hand.

"Look Like I don't know my own power" Goku Jr said

Airi face turn red. Now that she got a better look at him, he was very cute and he was strong too.

"Um thank you" Airi said as her face turn red

Goku Jr Smile at her then help her up.

"You're welcome" Goku Jr said

Just then, her maid outfit started to disappear showing her underwear. Seeing this cause the young Saiyan face to turn bright red

"It look like our time is up, until we meet again Goku Jr" Airi said as she disappear

Goku Jr look around to see where she when but he couldn't find her Ki anywhere. Then he saw the Nowa was coming his way. As she jump down from the last tree a strong wind, blow by and lifted up her Skirt showing the young Saiyan her womanhood.

"What in the Name of Shenron, why is she not wearing any underwear?" Goku Jr Said to Himself

**In the World of the Dragons**

Shenron was look up at the sky when.

"Achooo" Shenron said

Goku walk up to Shenron.

"Is everything okay Shenron" Goku ask

Shenron look down at Goku

"I think your Grandson was talking about me" Shenron Said

Goku had an confuse look on his face then walk to a near by tree and took a nap.

**Back to with Goku Jr and Nowa**

Goku Jr face was still red from what just happen just now. He Look at the ground

"Are you okay?" Goku Jr ask

Nowa walk up to him and nod her head yes. Just then Goku Jr sense something coming towards them

"Someone coming" Goku Jr said

Nowa and Goku Jr when in their combat mode. When Goku Jr was about to Attack Nowa Stop him.

"Wait Monkey-san" Nowa said

Goku Jr Look at her Confuse but when he turn around he saw a woman with blond hair wear a green outfit and a red hat.

"She look like Nowa" Goku Jr said

The blond elf woman look at Nowa

"Are you alright Nowa?" Said the elf

Nowa Nod her head yes happily, then she ran over to and hug her. The elf woman look at Goku Jr

"Who are you?" She ask

"I am Son Goku Jr" Goku Jr Introduced himself

The Elf woman didn't said a word then she turn around.

"You are hurt" Said the elf woman

Goku look at the his face and saw the cut.

"Oh this it nothing" Goku Jr said

The Elf woman walk into the woods. Nowa turn around and grab Goku Jr.

"Come with us" Nowa said happily

Goku Jr couldn't said anything on the count that Nowa was dragging him to their tree house

**Five Mins Later**

Nowa was putting on a healing herbs on Goku Jr's face when The elf woman walk in.

"You never told me your name" Goku Jr said

The Elf woman look at him with a cold look.

"My Name is Alleyne" Alleyne Introduced herself

Goku Jr Face turn red then he look at Nowa

"You said that your name is Nowa right" Goku Jr ask

"Yep" Nowa said

Alleyne look at Nowa and grab some herbs and begin healing Nowa

"Why are you here Goku Jr" Alleyne ask

Goku Jr Had an Sad Look on his face then he look at the ground.

"Well I…." Goku jr said

Alleyne and Nowa could hear the pain in his voice when he try to tell them why he was here. So Alleyne walk over to him.

"If you don't want to tell us then you don't have to, I will not force you to tell us about your past" Alleyne said

But Goku Jr Just nod his head no.

"It Fine I will tell you" Goku Jr said

So Goku Jr told them how his Girlfriend Eva Was Kill by a man who wanted power and he wanted to get away from that pain. After Hearing this Nowa felt bad for Goku Jr so did Alleyne.

**Nighttime**

Nowa was fast Sleep and Alleyne was watching over Nowa. Not long both Goku Jr and Alleyne felt Asleep however Goku Jr couldn't sleep so he got up from his bed and when outside. But little did he know Nowa woke up too and follow him. After two hours of following Goku Jr she hid behind a tree to see that Goku Jr was look up at the night sky then she walk towards him.

"Goku Jr-San?" Nowa said sounding worry

Goku Jr Turn around to see Nowa.

"Hello Nowa-san" Goku Jr said

Nowa sat down next to him.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Nowa ask

Goku Jr Didn't said a word then he smiles at her then answers her.

"Sometime when I can't sleep, I come out here to look up at the sky that if the full moon is not out" Goku Jr said

Nowa smile at him then hug Goku Jr.

"Um Nowa what are you doing" Goku Jr ask

Nowa Look up at him then let go of him.

"If you can come and talk to Nowa anytime you want okay," Nowa said

Goku Jr gave Nowa a fake Smile.

"Thank you Nowa-Kun" Goku Jr said

Goku jr look at her.

"Is something wrong?" Nowa ask

Goku Jr didn't said a word until

"Why did you call me Monkey san" Goku Jr ask

Nowa didn't said a word she just pointed at his Saiyan tail

"Oh that why" Goku jr said

**To Be Continued **

**Please send me a Review or Pm to tell me what you think so far about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for taking so long but have been busy with other stories and my job.**

**So let continued **

**I do not own Dragon ball GT or Queen Blade**

**And my OCs will be in this Story as well**

**Ch 3: the Super fighter and the Noble Warrior**

It was the Next Day and Goku Jr was getting ready for training when he saw Alleyne and Nowa training early in the morning. Goku Jr hid behind a tree and watches them train. They both had their Staff for training.

"Nowa are you ready?" Alleyne ask

Nowa nod her head.

"Yes ma-am" Nowa said

Alleyne started off with a powerful strike towards Nowa side but she blocks the attack. Then Nowa try to Attack with ten blows to sides and the legs however Alleyne block all of them with little problems. After that Nowa try an over head strike but not only Alleyne dodge the attack but she kick her in the gut make Nowa lose her footing.

"You need to be fast then that, 23 points" Alleyne said

Nowa was getting tire then she try to attack again but this time Alleyne move to the side. And little tap Nowa's Neck.

"You must never show your back to the enemy, ten points" Alleyne said

"Y-Y-Yes ma-am" Nowa said

Goku Jr had never seen any one fight like that. This made his Saiyan blood started to boil so he decides to join Nowa and Alleyne.

Nowa turn around and saw Goku Jr walking towards them

"Hi Goku Jr-san" Nowa said happily

"Good morning Goku Jr" Alleyne said

Goku Jr Bow to both of them. Then he looks at Alleyne

"Alleyene-san may I please train with you?" Goku Jr ask

Alleyne look at him then spoke

"Very will" Alleyne said

Alleyne walk over to a tree and pick up a staff from behind the tree and then toss it to Goku Jr.

"Here you are to need this" Alleyne said

Goku Jr looks at staff

"Is something wrong?" Alleyne ask

Goku Jr didn't said a word until

"I don't need it, I fight better with my hands" Goku Jr said

Alleyne look at him confuse

"Are you sure?" Nowa ask sounding worry

Goku Jr nod his head yes then turn and face Alleyne. Then he got into his battle stands (the same way that Goku did when he fighting with Vegeta).

Alleyne put down her Staff then got into her own battle stands. The two look at each other then Goku Jr made the first move by run towards her and jumping into the air bring his leg but Alleyne dodge it then throw a jab but Goku Jr block it. After that Alleyne jump into the air then kick Goku Jr in the face. This send the young Saiyan flying into a near by tree. Goku Jr was having fun for the first time in a long time then he got back up the went after Alleyne with a round house kick however Alleyne duck then swept kick Goku Jr cause him to land on his butt. After that Alleyne walk over to him and help him up

"Not Bad but you can't win with power alone, 70 points" Alleyne said

Goku Jr face turns red from this

"Sorry I am not that very good at fighting" Goku Jr said

Alleyne notice that Goku Jr didn't believe in his own power which is not good for a warrior so she decide to help him.

"If you want you can train with me and Nowa" Alleyne said

This made the young Saiyan happy to a point that he hugs Alleyne which causes her face to red.

"Thank you so much" Goku Jr said

Alleyne face turns red

"You're Welcome" Alleyne said as her face was still red

Nowa ran over to Alleyne and Goku Jr

"That was cool Captain and you where cool too Goku-san" Nowa said

Goku Jr smile at Nowa

"Thanks Nowa" Goku Jr said

Just then Goku Jr sense that some one need help

"What is it Goku-san?" Nowa ask

But both Alleyne and Goku Jr knew that someone needs help so they both race off to where that person was

"Hey wait for me" Nowa yell

**Meanwhile in the world of the Kais **

King Kai trying to find out was that powerful Ki he Sense earlier. To his surprise it the head Angel

"King Kai" The Head Angel said

King Kai looks up at the sky then begins to speak

"Oh it was only you Head Angel I thought you were Goku" King Kai said

The head angel smile

"It good to hear from you again, but I didn't call you to chase up on old times" Said the head angel

King Kai had an confuse look on his face then he spoke.

"Is everything alright?" King Kai ask sounding worry

The head Angel had a sad look on her face then she continued.

"It look like the Swamp Witch is planning something, however I do not own what her plan is" Head angel said

King Kai could hear the worry in her voice and knew what to do.

"I have an idea, my friend grandson is in your world right now if you ask him maybe he will help" King Kai said

The Head Angel had a smile on her face

"Thank you so much King Kai" Head angel said

At that time King Kai Had Found Goku Jr. However at the same time Head Angel call for Nanael. She had blue hair and wears a white dress with one wing shorter then the other.

"Y-Y-Yes Head Angel" Nanael said

The Head Angel looks at Nanael

"Nanael I have a mission for you, you must find a young man that look like this" Head Angel said

Then she form a orb of light in her hand that Show Goku Jr.

"Wow He looks cute maybe I should add him to my harem" Nanael thought

"Please go find him" The head Angel said

Nanael bow then flew down to earth. But little did they know the Swamp Witch heard everything and call for Melona, Airi, and Menace.

"I have called you here to find and kill a Boy name Goku Jr" Said the Swamp Witch

Airi face turn red when she heard Goku Jr name. Then a dark light shine in front of them and it show what Goku Jr look like.

"He don't look like much" Melona said

Menace had a smile on her face.

"He looks cute" Menace said

Airi didn't said a word she just turn her head

"You have your Mission now go" Said the Swamp Witch

The Three girl set out to find this Goku Jr.

**Back with Goku Jr**

As Goku, Nowa and Alleyne made to place they saw that a young woman was fighting a group of warrior

She had blond hair wear a distinct breastplates with a long brown strap wrapped around her arm.

Goku, Nowa and Alleyne rush over to help her out. When they got there the evil warriors ran away.

"That was too easy" Said the blond woman

Nowa look at the blond woman. Then she smile

"Leina-san" Nowa said happily

She hug the woman knows as Leina.

"Nowa-san, it good to see you again" Leina said

Leina look at Goku Jr

"Who are you?" Leina ask

Goku Jr looks at Leina and bow

"My Name is Son Goku Jr, it nice to meet you" Goku Jr said

Leina had an confuse look on her face but she didn't think to much about so she did the same thing.

"Likewise my Name is Leina Vance" Leina said

Three girls and Goku Jr talk to each for a little bit. Then Goku ask Leina something.

"Hey Leina where are you going?" Goku Jr

Leina look at Goku Jr then Smile

"I really don't know" Leina said

Nowa jump and said this

"How bout you come with us to Gainos" Nowa said happily

Goku Jr had an Confuse look on his face. Alleyne notice his confusion and told him this.

"It where the Queen live" Alleyne said flatly

However this made the Young Saiyan to be even confusion. So Leina just told him that a there was a tournament is been held there. This cause his Saiyan blood to boil again

"What is the name of this tournament?" Goku Jr ask

"The name of this Tournament is Queen Blade" Said a voice

The three girls and Goku Jr look up and Saw a Angel with blue hair

"I am Nanael Angel of light and hope" Nanael said proudly

Everyone but Leina had an confuse look on there faces. Until Leina said something

"This is Nanael and why are you here?" Leina ask

Nanael gave Leina a cold look then spoke again.

"I am look for a young man who….." Nanael said but she was cut off

The reason she was cut off because the others walk off.

"Hey I am talking to you!" Nanael yell

But Leina just wave her hand as she walk away.

"I am sure that it has something to do with your Harem" Leina said

Then Nanael flew in front of the them

"I am look for a man name Goku Jr" Nanael said

Everyone stop walk and turn around to Nanael.

"EHHHH" Everyone said

Goku Jr had an confuse look on his face but he put his confusion to the side and spoke

"Why are you looking for me?" Goku Jr ask

Then Nanael told Goku Jr that King Kai and the Head angel ask her to look after him.

"That King Kai, I am Guessing my Grandfather ask him to" Goku Jr said

Nanael Nod her head. Just then Alleyne heard something coming from the woods. Everyone went into their battle mode when they where about to attack they saw a girl with black hair and a boy with white hair they both are wear a black and white Gi.

"Who are you" Goku Jr ask

It was at that time that Nowa and Goku Jr saw that they had a Saiyan tail.

"H-Hello my name is Aiko and this is my Brother Mitsuo" Akio said

**To be continued**

**Send me a PM or Review to tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4 New Saiyan

**Okay I am sorry about the late update but here you go **

**The next part of the story**

**Everyone should know this by now but I do no own Dragon ball GT or Queens blade**

**Ch 4: New Saiyans**

Goku Jr couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw not one but two Saiyans standing in front of him. However Goku Jr wasn't the only one who was surprise by the two new Saiyans. Goku Jr sense no evil from them. So he walk up to them and gave them a warm smile.

"Hello my name is Son Goku Jr and these are my friends" Goku Jr said

But before Aiko could said anything Mitsuo attack Goku Jr. But thanks to Goku Jr speed he some how dodged the attack.

"Oy What are you doing?" Goku Jr ask

Mitsuo didn't answer he disappear then reappear be hind Goku Jr then kick him in the back cause him to fall on his face. It was soon after Nowa and the other rush to his side. Then Aiko spoke up.

"Big Brother, Why did you do that?" Aiko ask

Mitsuo look at his sister with kinder eyes then he smile.

"I Just wanted to see his power but it look like he is weak." Mitsuo said

Nowa look at Mitsuo with rage unlike any other. So she attack Mitsuo with everything she had. However Mitsuo show that he is more skill in battle then Nowa. Not wanting to hurt her he use his Ki to push her back cause her to crash into a near by tree. This upset Goku Jr. Goku Jr Went after Mitsuo and their two powers clash. The fight begin with Goku Jr trying punch Mitsuo in the face but Mitsuo only brash it off and kick him in the gut then punch him in the face causing him to throw up blood. Then Goku shot two Ki Blast at him but Mitsuo kick it back at him.

"Man He is Good, I Guess he not so week after all" Mitsuo said to himself

The Battle lasted for Hours neither said was showing any signs of winning they almost destroy the forest but Goku Jr Remember that Nowa love the forest. Goku Jr stop with out warring. Mitsuo look at Goku Jr with a confuse look on his face.

"Why did you stop" Mitsuo ask

Goku Jr didn't said a word until he said this.

"I don't want to fight anymore, if I keep going the forest will be destroy" Goku Jr said

Mitsuo look around and saw that Goku Jr was right they was destroying a little bit of the forest. So he stop as well. When the fight was other Nowa rush over to Goku Jr while Leina, Nanael and Alleyne where shock that Goku Jr could fight so well.

"What Power, just what is he?" Leina and Nanael said

But Alleyne knew little bit about Goku Jr Power. She also Know that he was holding back just a bit. Never the less Alleyne wanted to see his more of his power.

After the Battle Nowa Hug Goku Jr.

"Goku Jr, thank goodness that you are alright" Nowa said

Leina walk up to Goku Jr

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Leina ask

Goku Jr Think about it but he didn't have an answer. Then he remember his Grandmother Pan

"I Learn from my Grandmother" Goku Jr said

Leina was shock to hear that

"Wait you learn from you Grandmother?" Leina said sounding Shock

Goku Jr nod his head. Then Nowa saw something in the woods so she went to see what it was

"What is this?" Nowa ask

She pick up a ball with Three stars in it. She turn around and walk towards Goku Jr and the Others.

"Hey Nowa, what is that?" Leina ask

"I don't Know I Found behind a tree" Nowa said

Goku Jr turn his head to what Nowa and Leina was talking about. So he walk over to them but he saw that it was a Dragon ball.

"No way a Dragon ball, Nowa where did you find this?" Goku Jr ask

Nowa Pointed at the Tree. Goku Jr was confuse at first then he turn to Leina.

"Goku Jr what are the Dragon balls?" Leina ask

Goku Jr Smile when Leina ask this.

"Well From what my Grandmother told me there are 7 of them and if you bring them together you get one wish." Goku Jr Said

Leina look at them as if he was Crazy but she knew that Goku Jr was not Lying. And Just like that Goku Jr wanted to Find all 7 of the Dragon balls and the first place to look is Gainos. But one thing was bugging him how did the Dragon balls get here? And why are they here? However little did he know that a there was other elf watching them. Just who is this elf and what is her aim?

**TBC**

**Send me a review or PM And tell me what you think and I don't want any flames.**


	5. Chapter 5: Off to Gainos

**It time for the Next Ch**

**This one will be longer ( I hope)**

**For the umpteen time I do not own Dragon ball GT or Queens blade **

**I am just a fan **

**Ch 5: Off to Gainos**

Our young hero are on their way to Gainos when they made it to a small town. They look around for a little bit however Goku Jr pass out from his fight with Mitsuo. So they took Goku Jr to a Inn to rest.

As time went by Nowa was worry about the young Saiyan as they watch over him the first person to watch over him was Leina. Then Nanael which ended badly after that was Mitsuo who felt sorry for what he did. And last to watch him was Alleyne and Nowa. As they was watching him there was a knock on the door. It was Leina, Akio, Mitsuo and Nanael.

"How is he?" Leina ask

Nowa gave a weak smile then spoke

"He is still sleeping" Nowa said

Mitsuo couldn't help to feel sorry for him. But he knew that he was a Saiyan and he will heal quickly.

As they wait for Goku Jr to heal Leina look at Mitsuo and Aiko.

"What is it Leina-san?" Aiko ask

Leina look at her for a little bit then she spoke.

"If you don't me ask this but what are you guys?" Leina ask

Akio gave Leina a warm smile as she tell her about the Saiyans and how they came to this world. After hearing this story Leina look at Goku Jr as he was resting in bed.

"Wow" Leina said sounding shock

Aiko walk to the window but when she did she saw someone hiding behind a building. Noticing his sister acting weird he walk out the door and went out outside. As he was walk he saw three man with swords in hand.

"What do you want?" Mitsuo said coldly

One of the Man spoke.

"You and your sister have a lot of money on your heads, if I was you I would give up now" Said the Boss

Mitsuo just stated to laugh.

"What so funny?" Said one of the man

Mitsuo had an evil smile on his face. Then he disappear then reappear behind the third man.

"**Just laughing at that little joke you just told me, it was really funny" **Mitsuo said in a dark voice

One of the man Went to Attack Mitsuo but Mitsuo Kick him into someone house after that the 2nd Man try to punch him in the face but Mitsuo kick him in the gut cause him to spit up blood. The boss try to fight back however Mitsuo held up his hand in front of the man face. As the Man was ready to run away Mitsuo said one last thing to the Man.

"**If you or your friends try to hurt my sister, I will kill you" **Mitsuo said coldly

Then like a flash of light Mitsuo blast him in the face. Didn't kill him but it going to hurt like hell. After that Mitsuo walk back to the Inn leaveing the three man badly hurt. As he walk back to the Inn he notice that someone was watching him.

"Come on out I know you are there Echidna" Mitsuo said

Out of the Shadow was a woman who had elf like ears with green hair and wear a snake as underwear.

"Oh you found me?" Echidna said

Mitsuo eyes turn from black to Green.

"Don't worry I am not here to kidnap your little sister." Echidna said

Mitsuo's hair turn Blond and a golden Ki warp around him.

"So that you Super Saiyan form that I hear so much about?" Echidna said

Mitsuo was shock that she knew about his Super Saiyan form.

"How do you know about my Super Saiyan form?" Mitsuo said coldly

Echidna smile at him then it fade away.

"The queen told about you" Echidna said

Mitsuo was even more shock then before. Not only that this queen knew about his powers but she know everything about him and his sister. However this only made Mitsuo upset and cause him to walk away.

"You can't hide forever, queen Aldra will find you and kill you" Echidna said

This made Mitsuo stop walking. But not before he ask this.

"Why does the queen want me and my sister dead so badly?" Mitsuo said

When he turn around she was gone and he walk back to the Inn. As he open the door he saw that Goku Jr was back on his feet.

"Mitsuo-Chan where have you been" Goku Jr ask happily

Mitsuo didn't saw a word and he just went to bed.

"Oii-san?" Aiko said

Mitsuo turn around and smile at his sister.

"I am just tire that all, good to see that you are back on you feet Goku-san" Mitsuo

His eyes begin to feel heavy and he felt asleep.

Aiko was worry about her big Brother but she knew he only act like this when he see Echidna.

**Next Day **

Everyone had their breakfast they pack up their stuff and headed out to Gainos. Along the way they stop to read a map that Aiko had.

"Okay it said here that it will take three weeks for us to get to Gainos" Aiko said

Mitsuo was acting like a kid when he hear this.

"What Three weeks? That will take forever" Mitsuo said

Everyone just roll their eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, if we keep moving and don't stop for break we can make in two weeks" Aiko said

Mitsuo stated to jump up and down.

"Yahoo! Then let get moving then" Mitsuo said happily

Everyone form a sweat mark on the back of their heads. Then Goku Jr Look at the Map.

"If we take this short cut then we can make it to Gainos" Goku Jr Said

Everyone look at the map.

"He is right" Leina said

But before they could stated move a group show up before our heroes. But Leina knew who it was

It was a woman with red hair and wearing a iron bra and what look like a shorts.

"Claudette-san? What are you doing here?" Mitsuo and Leina said

Mitsuo and Leina look at each with a confuse look on their faces.

"Wait you know her?" Mitsuo and Leina said

Everyone was confuse then Claudete spoke

"Leina I came here to bring you home" Claudete said

However Leina refuse to leave her friends and she reach for her Sword as well as Claudete.

Then Goku Jr got between them.

"Wait don't do this" Goku Jr said

Claudete had an shock look on her face. This is the first time that anyone had got between them.

"Who are you young man?" Claudete ask coldly

Goku Jr Turn his head to Claudete

"My Name is Son Goku Jr" Goku Jr said

Claudete close her eyes

"I see Son Goku Jr" Claudete said

Then she reopen her eyes the grab her sword and she pointed at Goku Jr

"Son Goku Jr stand a side" Claudete said coldly

Goku Jr didn't move he look right in her eyes. Claudete grab her sword and pointed at him.

"Do you wish to fight me" Claudete said

Goku Jr look at Claudete

"Yes" Goku Jr said

Claudete got her Battle stands

"Then let begin" Claudete said

**TBC **

**Send me a PM or review to tell me what you think and No Flames**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay but I had some stuff to take care of**

**But now let begin the next ch**

**I do not own Dragon ball GT or Queens blade **

**Ch 6: Goku Jr Vs Claudette**

"Then let begin" Claudette said

With that being said Claudette Attack him. However Goku Jr move out the way just in time.

"Wow she is fast and strong too" Goku Jr said to himself

Claudette was getting ready for an other Attack. But Goku Jr was ready for her and block the sword from cutting off his head. Then he kick her in the gut and dash after her.

However Claudette stop Goku Jr's kicks with her sword then punch him in the face causing him to fall

Backwards.

"This is not good" Goku Jr said trying to stand

Without warning Claudette Attack him again and cutting him. Goku Jr look down and saw his Gi had been cut.

"What in the world?" Goku Jr Ask

Claudette gave him an confusing look.

"I take it that you never fought someone with a sword before" Claudette ask

Goku Jr gave her the same smile that his grandfather had. This Claudette couldn't help but smile back then she got back into her battle stands. Leina along with the others noticed that Claudette that was smiling.

"She never smile before so why now?" Leina ask herself

The battle continued with Goku Jr and Claudette matching each other blow for blow. Then Claudette swung her sword aiding at his arm but Goku Jr Stop all her Attack without trying. After that Goku Jr try an Ax Kick but Claudette block it. Then Goku flap backward then put his two hand together. At the same time Claudette's sword begin to glow.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA" Goku Jr yell

At that time a Lighting hit Claudette but didn't hurt her. Then an lighting aura form around her and she cut his Kamehameha Wave in half. Goku Jr was shock that his most powerful move was cut in half. With Goku Jr off guard she cut kick in the gut then slash his chest cause blood to come out. Seeing this Nowa attack Claudette but she block everyone of her attacks. Know that Nowa was outmatch Alleyne rush in to help her but Goku Jr got back up and grab Nowa and Alleyene.

"How did you do that?" Nowa ask

Goku Jr smile at her and said

"I can be a little fast sometimes" Goku Jr said

Goku Jr look at Claudette

"Claudette-san, let stop for now" Goku Jr said

Claudette didn't want to fight her sister or her friends. So she put her sword away.

"Very well" Claudette said

**Five mins later after the Battle**

Alleyene was upset with Nowa not only she let her rage get the better of her she did this time but it happen two times in two days.

"Nowa you should never let you rage get the better of you or it will cause your life" Alleyene said in a upset tone

Nowa look at the ground

"Nowa is sorry" Nowa said sounding like a child

Alleyene face turn red

"It fine but don't let it happen again" Alleyene said blushing

It was at that time that Mitsuo felt that someone was watching but he knew who it was. Then he shot a Ki blast at a rear by Tree.

"Show your Self" Mitsuo said coldly

Out the shadows was Echidna was smiling at his little sister. Mitsuo told Aiko to get behind him. At the same time everyone knew that Echidna was here.

"Who are you?" Goku Jr ask

Echidna smile at Goku Jr then look back at Aiko then lick her lips. Mitsuo lost it and transform into his super saiyan form. Then when to attack her. It was at that time Goku Jr went after him along with the others.

"Mitsuo-san come back!" Goku Jr said

**TBC**

**Send me a PM or Review to tell me what you think and NO Flames Allowed **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that the story took so long but here is the next ch**

**One more thing I do now own Dragon ball GT or Queen bladeCh 7: Mitsuo Vs Echidna**

After the Battle with Goku Jr and Claudette. Echidna made her self know and Mitsuo went to attack her and now Goku Jr and the others are running after him.

"Mitsuo-san come back" Goku Jr yell

But he didn't hear him.

"Damn it this is not good" Goku Jr said to himself

Goku Jr ran off after him and the other girls was not far behind

**Meanwhile**

The Battle between Mitsuo and Echidna continued with Echidna winning. She dodge every one of Mitsuo Attack without even trying. Mitsuo try to kick ten time but all of his attack miss.

"What the Matter" Echidna said in tensing tone

That Only made Mitsuo mad and went in for another attack but to his surprise she kick him in the gut send him flying into a tree. Then he jump back up on to see a blade in his face.

"And to think that you are stronger then your sister." Echidna said with a sigh

Mitsuo grew more and more upset as he power up and destroy the forest around him. When this happen Goku Jr and Alleyene sense Mitsuo Power rising higher then before.

"We got to hurry" Nowa said

With that everyone move as fast as they could to get to Mitsuo.

**Back to the fight**

Mitsuo was having an hard time keep up with Echidna. It got to a point where she started to fight back .

Echidna kick him in the gut cause him to spit up blood then she kick him in the head almost knock him out.

Then she grab his hair then pull him upward.

"Now, Now we can't have you passing out before your sister get here can we?" Echidna said

Mitsuo spit in her face causing Echidna to let him go. Using this he punch her in the gut then kick her in the face sending her flying into a near by rock.

"I-I-I did it" Mitsuo said

Then he pass out on the ground and turn back to his base form. Then Echidna got up and walk over to him.

"Not bad kid" Echidna said

She held up her sword.

"However this is where it ends" Echidna said

Just when she was about to end Mitsuo life an young woman with black hair and wear a white and red Kimono show up and kick her in the back. However Echidna jump in the air and land behind her then the young woman turn around just before she attack her then they lock swords.

"Wait I remember you" Echidna said

The young woman said nothing then kick Echidna in the gut cause her to take a few steps back.

"How dare you attack someone who is badly hurt" Said the young woman

Echidna just smile

"Oh what are you going to do about it Little Tomoe" Echidna said

Just then Goku Jr and the other girls show up to help Mitsuo. Goku Jr and Aiko ran to his side to see if he was okay.

"Mitsuo-san are you okay" Goku jr ask

Mitsuo didn't said a word because he was still knock out.

Akio started to cry. Then Goku Jr look at Echidna. Then he got up and started to walk over to where Tomoe and Echidna are fighting at. Tomoe look at Goku Jr saw that he was ready to fight

"I am only going to said this once, leave now and never come back or you will leave me no chose but to fight" Goku Jr said

Echidna wasn't too happy to him said that. Then she saw Goku Jr's tail then she had an smile on her face.

"So you are a Saiyan too?" Echidna ask

Goku Jr nod his head as he got him self ready for a fight.

"Okay little boy let see how strong you are" Echidna said

**TBC**

**Send me a PM or Review to tell me what you think and No Flames Allow **


End file.
